My Darkness Your Light
by Angel of the Darkness
Summary: Basically its about this girl whose life has become bad. She calls up her friend, Mia Koji, to ask for help. She comes and lives with Mia and the Ronins. One of the ronins falls in love with her. All she sees of herself is darkness, but all he sees is lig


A/N: Hey! This is a totally random fic! Basically it's about this girl who is having problems in her life, so she turns to Mia for help. In the midst of all this one of the Ronin's fall's in love with her. All she sees about her is darkness, but with him its all light. If you don't like this at all flame me, if you like it please review. I welcome both types of feed back with open arms.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ronin's or Mia *sniff sniff*!  
  
Chapter1  
  
I am standing, and all around me is darkness. I try to call out to someone, but my voice is gone. I look around getting scared as the darkness begins to envelope me. It's almost as if I'm being choked and crushed by it. As the darkness is about to consume my entire being a light shines through. It's shining right in my face, and it is so bright it almost blinds me. The darkness shrinks away, and something from the light brings me forward. I reach up to feel it..........  
  
A girl wakes up, and realizes that it was just a dream. She sits up in her bed and sees that the covers are all tossed about. "God, I need to sleep a little easier. The damn dream is like my damn life as it takes a downward spiral." She turns around and looks at her alarm clock. It says that its 9:00 am. Her eyes get real wide and she throws herself out of bed, rather clumsily as she was tangled in sheets. She throwing all her clothes on and doing all the stuff she needs to in the morning. All the while she's saying , "Shit! Shit! Shit!" She looks at the clock its 9:30 now, "SHIT! GODAMMIT!" She runs out of her house and into her car and drives off to work.  
  
At work she rushes in and sits in her cubicle. Her boss walks in and notices that she's breathing hard. He decides that to start his day off right he would torture her, "Emily!" He said that rather loudly, which caused her to jump and look at him. "Yes sir what..." But before she could finish he cut her off, " This is the third time you've been late! Do you think I am going to tolerate this anymore?!?!? It most be because your a blonde huh?!? To dumb and all you can think about is your body and men." He finished and with her being a little more than scared she tried to say, "W- w-well sir, um, being a blonde isn't that bad. I get the job done. I work efficiently, and...and..." He finished for her, "And your always late for work! I's suggest you start coming to work earlier. Do you hear me?!?!?" she shook her head yes and said in a correcting voice, " 'I's' sir? Don't you mean 'I'?" She then realized that that was the wrong thing to say because his face was turning red with anger. She braced herself for a lecture, but was unprepared for his next words, "YOUR FIRED!!! DO YOU HEAR ME YOU LITLE 5'4" TALL, SKINNY, LITTLE BITCHY BLONDE!!!" She then stood up and tried to look intimidating, but that failed because he was 6'1". She realized that he was no longer her boss so she screamed at him, "I'M SHORT GET OVER IT! AND AT LEAST I'M NOT A FAT-ASS GIANT, WITH FOUR CHINS, AND SQUINTY EYES LIKE YOU ARE YOU BASTARD!! IM GLAD TO GO!!!!!" she grabbed her coat and her bag and walked out of the building, with every one looking after her. The boss gut saw this and screamed, "GET BACK TO WORK!!" and everyone did so.  
  
In Emily's car..............  
  
She put her key in the ignition and turned on her Mustang convertible and pulled out of the parking lot. As she was driving home she got out her cell- phone and dialed her good friend Mia Koji. On the fourth ring it was picked up and on the other line she heard Mia's voice, "Moshi Moshi." Emily smiled and replied, "Hey Mi. You won't believe the day that I had today. God, I feel as if I could kill someone or something." Mia shook her head and said, "Hey Emily. Another bad day huh? Just don't take your anger out on your poor dog, kay." Emily didn't answer but just nodded her head. "Mia do you mind if I ramble, I need to do it." Mia answered with a simple no. "All right, first off I lost my job today, and I might get evicted from my apartment, I woke up late, and I don't know what to do with my life anymore." She said the last line very depressed sounding. "Emily if you do get evicted from your apartment you and Amy can come stay in my house. Now Emily I know your very proud and don't like help because it seems like charity just take it all right." She nodded her head and muttered a soft, "Sure."  
  
Mia decided to make the topic a little lighter. So she said this knowing it would perk Emily up, "Look on the bright side Emily..." Mia got no reply so she continued, "You'll be living with five extremely hot guys!" At this statement Mia got the undivided attention of six individuals. "That's right Mia! You live with five guys! Isn't one of them your boyfriend...um...um...Ryo wasn't it?" Mia smiled and said, "Yeah, he's my boyfriend so laissez-faire!" Emily laughed softly and said, "Okay, Okay! Jeez I know that already. You know what now that I remembered that you live with four "available" guys I think I'll come over anyway!" Mia shook her head like she was kind of disappointed.  
  
Emily pulled into the driveway of her apartment complex. "Hey Mia can you hold on for a few minutes. I just pulled into my driveway. I'm going to go up and if I hang up I'm okay, but if I talk to you...then I'll need a place to stay." She sounded really scared. "Okay Emily. No problem." Emily walked into the building and up the stairs to her floor. She walked to her door and saw a piece of paper on her door, with big red letters on saying evicted(?). She had tears in her eyes and put the phone to her mouth and said very sadly, "Mi...I need... a place to stay." Mia was expecting this so she asked, "When do you think you'll be over? And are you bringing any of your furniture too?" Emily shook her head and muttered "No." She unlocked her apartment door and walked in. She was almost knocked over by her Border Collie, Amy, because she was jumping on her. "All I'll be bringing Emily is: my dog and her stuff if you don't mind, my clothes, my mustang, and some things that are precious to me. So if I am not imposing, can I be over in an hour, maybe?" Mia looked at the clock and said to Emily, "That'd be fine come over when your ready." Emily shook her head muttered a thanks and hung up.  
  
"Hey Mia who were you talking to?" asked Sage, "Because it sounded like you were talking to a girl, and it sounds like she's coming over?" Mia shook her head and said, "Yeah. It's my friend. She lost her job, and got evicted from her house all in one day. So she'll be here in one hour. And Ryo sweetie...um...White Blaze won't eat dogs will he?" Ryo shook his head and said, "No, I trained him not to." Mia smiled shook her head and said, "Good cuz she has a dog, and she'll be living with the six of us for a while. And to answer all your questions: Yes, she can cook Kento. Yes she is single Sage. Yes she is smart Rowen. Yes she loves marine life Cye. And Yes Ryo she is my best friend and decent to me and other. Oh, she isn't scared of tigers." Mia clapped her hands together and started to rock on her feet. The Ronins just looked at her like she was a tree headed person. "All right guys. Lets get this place cleaned up. I don't want to be embarrassed when she gets here. All right Cye and Kento you get to clean the living room, Rowen and Sage the Dining room, and Ryo and I the Foyer and upstairs. Okay...let's go." They all stood up(begrudgingly) and got to work. All anticipating this new arrival.  
  
A/N: This is a work (a lot of work in my opinion) in progress. If it sucks and you hate it go ahead and flame me. If you like it please review. This idea for a story just came to me when I was bored out of mind. Let me know if I should stop this story completely, or if I should continue. PLEASE give me feedback.  
  
Ja Ne 


End file.
